New Blood
by Raining Skittles
Summary: '"Welcome," Stan said with a flourish of his hand. "To Alba Academy for the Training of Young Vampires!"' The last thing Kyle expected, the day after his 16th, was to find out that he wasn't exactly...human, anymore. Style.
1. Prologue: Double A

_Enjoy :D Thanks sugarbubblegum333 for proof-reading this =^-^= me, her, and possibly xMistressChaosx's OC's will probably end up in here as minor characters :L_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Double A<strong>

A South Park Fanfiction by Raining Skittles

* * *

><p><strong><span>Please read all of below, it is essential for the well-being of you, and also those around you.<span>**

_I would like to take this opportunity to tell you about vampires._

Vampires are such beautiful, misunderstood creatures.

But, I suppose most are unfamiliar with the _true _nature of the creatures of the night. If you are expecting sparkly, emo pussies, then you have come to the wrong place.

_Real _vampires don't **sparkle**. I think you are mistaking _vampires _for _disco balls_.

But anyway, I shall elaborate- aren't I nice?

First things first; a vampire is _born _a vampire. They cannot be changed through biting, that is a common stereotype. But, in actual fact, certain parents are carriers of the vampire gene; a mutated strand of DNA which is quite rare and only affects the first born of the carriers- with some exceptions.

The change will happen at the exact age of sixteen, though certain clues will tip you off during the chosen childs child-hood. For example; did things ever fly off the shelves without warning? Did you ever get your just desserts for denying your bundles of joy something? You get the idea.

But, I digress.

Anyways, back to the point, at the age of sixteen a seeker will come for the young vampires-in-training, or Pyre's, as they are called. A seeker is actually a Pyre themself, but all Pyre's are given the cance to sign up for seeker duty; like being a mentor or prefect. A young vampire is called a Pyre because most die on the way to our Prestigeous School- Alba Academy for The Training of Young Vampires...or Double A, as the children have come to call it- and go up in flames from over-exposure to the sun- in a sort of eerie funeral pyre.

A vampire is known for his/ her ability's, though they differ in form and strength from vampire-to-vampire.

Most vampires are incredibly smart, with near-photographic memories. They are also very instinctual, primal creatures. Most are sensual, caring and compassionate. A vampire can also be easily recognised by his/ her markings. Their individual marking is completely unique, and reflects them and their powers. There is also a mark that every vampire has; a black crescent moon on the side of his/ her neck.

A vampire is typically, very beautiful. Pale skin that differs in shades; and the vampire in question's eyes will be much more vivid than they were in his/ her pre-vampire life

A vampire is incredibly strong and fast- more so after drinking blood.

A vampire can consume human food, and needs too eat as much as an ordinary human; only needing blood once every few weeks, depending on how much they drink.

A vampire is _very _sensetive to the UV rays of the sun, and too much exposure causes said vampire to spontaniously combust.

At Double A, we nurture Pyres, and are able to care for them in a way no human can.

We have our own blood bank, dorms and classes that take place during the night. We also have places of enjoyment on campus like a bowling alley, two fast food bars and four coffee shops- at pupils vote. Double A also has its on medical tower, and a bar (for over twenty one's, only).

Double A, our school, is high up, secretive and very, _very_, prestegious. We have over one thousand, two hundred students, and over two hundred staff members. We deal with counselling if parents...don't _like _their childs change in species.

My name is Luna Alba, and I am the founder and head mistress of Double A. I have been chosen to record the events of a certain Pyre, known as Kyle Broflovski. He was very...strange when he first came here, but I'm sure you will come to care for him as much as we all do.

Don't worry, you will not hear nor see hide nor hair of me for a _long _time. So I suggest you sit back; put your feet up; and enjoy the ride.


	2. Chapter 1: Transition

**_Some credit must go to sugarbubblegum333, my awesome Beta =^-^= check out her fic's, she. Is. Boss. Also, I was watching X-Men Origins: Wolverine, cause X-Men is my guilty pleasure; and at the bit where he gets shot in the head and forgets everything, my mom said, "I hate this, why does he have to get shot?" and I replied, "they should call it the forget-me-shot." hahaahhaahhahahaahahah- I'm so spazzy D:_**

**_Also, another Chloe Quote. _**

**_Paula, my dads girlfriend asked what Inception was about._**

**_In an attempt to describe 'how wierd' it was, I said, "think of a donkey dressed as Hitler, painted orange and parachuting over the Bahamas...then think ten times wierder."_**

**_Haha, look, it's my inner sanctum :D I amn't kidding, by the way XD_**

**_Katilly- _**_Thanks so much, dude :D That means a lot from you! :D I like that you'd read this even though it's Style- you are da (wo)man ;) heehee! As I'm typing this, I'm watching a commercial for Final Destination 5- and I have no idea what relevance that had to ANYTHING...So...hi!_

**_xMistressChaosx- _**_Here ya go, dude :D I look forward to starting our collab, as we are *takes deep breath* THE EPIC NINJA'S OF FICTION AND RAINBOW PIRATE UNICORNS ON DINOSAURS VS. SKY TURTLES, ALIENS AND POGO STICKS WHILE RIDING MOTOR BIKES AND PLANKING IN AN EPIC WAY WITH COWBOYS, LIKE A BOSS... Oh, yes._

**_sugarbubblegum333- _**_I'm glad *blushes* thank you so much =^-^= I shall! Thank you so much, much, much- I'm glad I have a lovely writing style! You should have seen my writing when I first started (read, December) does one paragraph and four hundred words count as a story? Haha XD_

**_Cupcake Queen Liz- _**_Thanks a lot, I'm glad I did niiiicccceeee - heehee XD I'm so retarded :P Me too, me too, no sparkly emo pussies in this XD And don't worry, there WILL be blood, lack of self control...and, possible angst...O_O I just realised how UN-reassuring that sounded...oh, well :P_

Revews make me happy, heehee...so review, and recieve the power of friendship- and awesome Ninja skills :D Love me, love me, love me...cause I love **you. Te amo, J'taime...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Transition<strong>

_**Chapter Song: Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol/ Many of Horror- Biffy Clyro**_

A South Park Fanfiction by Raining Skittles

* * *

><p>Kyle Broflovski pulled up at South Park High in his '96 Honda with full intentions of learning everything he could- as he did everyday. It was a no-brainer, really; Kyle was a nerd, therefore he next to no friends, and spent his time studying. He had turned sixteen the day before, and was happy to be older.<p>

He heaved his ruck-sack over his shoulder, the bag full of heavy encyclopedias and the like.

The red-head started heading towards the marble steps leading to the main entrance. However, he couldn't get through the doors, because someone was lying face-down on the top step. Kyle sighed, trying figure out a way to step over the teen without falling, appearing gay, or both.

"Dude, please move." Kyle said, deciding for the 'direct approach'. The teen looked up and scoffed at this. "_Dude_, I'm _planking._ Like a boss," he added as an afterthought, as if that explained everything and he should fuck off. Kyle sighed, running slender fingers through his bright red hair.

"Yes, you are. Now _move."_

The teen scowled, but stood up and stormed off, with a mutter of, "bastard." Kyle smirked, and walked inside the heavy oak doors, immediately heading to his locker. Kyle dumped his books and winced as a sharp pain jolted through his head and neck.

_Ouch! _He thought to himself, rubbing the area slowly in circles. All he needed to do was call his mom and she'd let him come home. Now _that _was something he wanted. But, he had to remind himself that he couldn't risk missing something important- as the end of the year exams were coming up soon.

Turning so his back was against the cool metal of his locker, he slid to the ground with a heavy sigh. Hesat like that for a few minutes. Just breathing. Slowly, the ache in his head started to leave, and he gratefully sat up.

Glancing round, Kyle heaved a sigh of relief that no-one was around.

_That _would have been awkward.

Kyle shrugged to himself, before he began walking- slowly, he _was _recovering from a horrible migraine-towards the locker of his only friend; Hanna Addams.

His dark green hi-tops squeaked at times on the freshly-waxed linoleum flooring. The noise sounded louder, and more annoying.

"Ky?" Kyle looked up and grinned at the busty female who had addressed him. Hanna was cute, with long, curly platinum hair and almost-violet eyes. She had a big smile and never spoke ill of anyone. Hanna was a sweetheart. "Hi, Hanna!" Kyle grinned in response.

Hanna had been taking books out of her locker, and was now holding them to her hot-pink sweater-covered chest, beaming widely; showing a row of pink braces. "How are you?" She asked. walking over to the Jew.

Kyle frowned. "Not good, I just had a _serious _migraine."

"Oh, I think I have some painkillers in my bag...want some?" Hanna asked, pulling the boy in for a quick 'hello' hug. Kyle was once again reminded of how small he was at 5'4, compared to his friends 6'0.

"Painkillers...?" Kyle raised an eye-brow. "What have you been up to? Should I be concerned?" Hanna blushed heavily as though the question urked her. "Erm...Kyle, sweetie...what do girls do every month..." she trailed off. Kyle tilted his head slightly,"you know...with their...lady flowers..." Hanna whispered the last part.

Kyle's eyes widened. "Oh..." Hanna was too innocent to use words like 'vagina' and 'penis' and blushed and walked away if someone used it in her presence.

"Yeah...so...here." Hanna said, placing the pills in his small hand, before walking away, towards her class. Hanna- like Kyle, liked to get there early, though she did it so she could write, "bye-bye!" She called over her shoulder, before rounding a corner.

Kyle sighed, he wouldn't see Hanna again 'til lunch, as they had no classes together. Kyle grasped his necessary books in his small arms and started towards his English class. He was first in, as usual, but the bell went off as he was putting his bag down- the latest Kyle had ever gotten to class.

Students gradually started walking into the class, some sneering at the small boy, others just flat-out ignoring him.

The teacher, Ms. Thompson, arrived shortly after. The great mystery to everyone was _why _exactly Ms. Thompson wasn't a foreign languages teacher. She loved different languages, and liked you if you said 'hello' in anything other than english when she got out the register.

So, basically, it went like this: "Delli Brown?" "Buenos dias." "Warren McClatchey?" "Salut." "Cameron Davis?" "Konnichiwa!" "Alice Aitcheson." "Ni hao." "Kyle Broflovski?" "Annyeonghaesayo."

"Korean? Nice...OK, class, now would some-one please read their homework assignment poem for the class? No-one voulunteering? How about...Kyle." Kyle sighed as the teacher spoke his name, and he felt twenty pairs of eyes burn into his skin.

The assignment was to write a poem that made no sense, yet lots of sense. Yeah, he didn't get it either; their teacher was on 'Cyprus Time' and was too out of it to do anything other than distract her pupils with frivolous tasks.

Kyle stood up, but another jault of nausea came over him and his covered his mouth with his hand. "Miss...I feel ill, like, _really _ill. Can I go to the nurses office?" Kyle asked, looking at his teacher with big, bright green eyes.

The teacher pondered for a minute, chewing her lip. She noticed that the boy _did _look sick and sighed. "Onward, Broflovski." She muttered in defeat. Kyle nodded in thanks. The teacher touched his arm lightly, in a comforting way, as he walked past and Kyle froze, before running out of the door.

When Ms. Thomas had touched his arm, he had _felt _concern that wasn't his own...scary stuff.

He legged it to the nurses office, eager to get sent home. He _wished _he had just followed his gut and called his mother in the morning.

He reached the surgical, white door and knocked.

No-one answered, so Kyle pressed his ear to the door and gasped.

_"I'm worried. This is the third person to go missing this year!" _The nurse appeared to be speaking on the phone. Kyle was about to walk away when yet _another _jolt of pain and nausea flashed through him. Defying the unwritten code of knocking then entering, Kyle swung open the door. Tears were streaming down his tan face.

"Nurse...I need...help..." he started, before passing out, collapsing onto the hard floor, his diaphragm moving down suddenly as he breathed in deeply.

"Oh my gosh...erm..." the nurse yelped, before helping the unconscious boy onto a bed. She placed a cold cloth onto Kyle's forehead and went over to her desk to call his parents.

"Hello? Is this Mrs. Broflovski...yes, your son...uh huh...about five minutes now...OK, I'll get her. Thank you." At Sheila's request, the nurse sent for Hanna Addams; who arrived less than two minutes later, severely out of breath.

Apparently, running in skinny jeans and pink, fluffy ugg boots wasn't smart- especially when you were out of shape.

Hanna- ignoring the nurse completely- climbed into the bed and put Kyle's head in her lap, running her fingers through the small boys unuly curls.

"Ms. Addams, that is very inappropriate! You and your boyfriend may-" Hanna cut her off, a somewhat dark look taking over the girls teenaged-yet-somehow-childish features, "I don't have a boyfriend. I _had _a girlfriend. Karen Derryberry; heard of her?" The nurse paled, she was one of the missing children who had been pronounced legally dead.

"Oh...so you and Mr. Broflovski are not..." The nurse trailed off.

"I'm not..._we're _not like that." Hanna said quietly, turning her attention to the red-head who was lying, tense, in her arms. He whimpered slightly, and Hanna kissed the boys forehead, lightly. Kyle shuddered in his sleep.

At that moment, Gerald and Sheila Broflovski burst into the room, looking around desperately before their eyes landed on Hanna. They knew Hanna was gay; but they didn't know that Kyle was- something that Hanna was OK with.

"Hanna! Is my bubbe alright?" Sheila asked.

"Yeah, I think so, Mrs. B...but he has a fever." Hanna replied, feeling the boys hot, perspiration covered brow and recoiling her hand to emphasize her point. Sheila nodded, grabbing Kyle's feet, "can you help me get him home? Gerald hasn't got the muscle for that sort of thing."

"Hey, that isn't nice, Sheila!" Gerald said while Hanna cradled Kyle's head and Sheila held his feet. The three-plus-Kyle all started towards the Broflovski's car- and Sheila left Hanna with Kyle's car keys, making her promise to drop it off later.

Gerald and Sheila drove home in silence, glancing back at their son with concern every once in a while. When they arrived at the dark green house they called home, the parents somehow managed to get their son into his room.

"Sheila...does he look...different to you...?" Gerald asked, suddenly, when Kyle was set onto his bed. Sheila didn't even look at Kyle, she just grabbed Gerald and started pulling him out of the room. "Come on, we should leave him to rest." She said.

When the two left, Kyle frowned in his sleep. Unknown to everyone else; he _was _changing.

*...The Strange Occurrence Happening In Kyle's Head...*

_"Ouch...that hurts like hell..." Kyle muttered, holding his head as he took deep breaths to steady himself. He held himself tightly, looking around. White was all he could see- and it scared him._

**_"C'est ce qu'elle a dit!" _**_Another voice responded, and Kyle jumped in fright. _

_"What?" Kyle asked. The voice was a stranger to him, yet Kyle wasn't worried. Strangely enough, the voice was soothing, and Kyle felt safe- even though he didn't know where he was, or how he'd got there._

**_"Look, we don't have much time...but I can tell you what's wrong with you." _**

_Kyle frowned. "Hurtful..." he muttered, and the voice laughed. The laugh was deep and honest. "But there's nothing wrong with me." He insisted._

_**"No, seriously, you need to listen to me. Now." **_

_"I don't even know you, dude."_

**_"You will soon. You will soon. All I can say is be careful- that makes my job easier. I have to go now..."_**

_"Wait! Come ba-"_

**_"You have to wake up now- and stay clear of your parents, I can't see you, but I can imagine that you have...changed. Goodbye..."_**

Kyle sat up with a jolt, tangled in the emerald sheets of his double bed. He held his head, looking around his room; a pointless task but it reassured the boy that he had been dreaming- that no strange voice was there.

Everything the voice had said came back to him- but one thing stood out.

'_I can imagine that you have...changed." _The words swam around in Kyle's head, and, though he knew it was only a dream, Kyle started to feel uneasy. Knowing, as he stepped in front of his mirror, that he would see nothing different...

Kyle was-not to pleasantly-surprised.

Staring back at him was a different person.

Kyle used to look in the mirror and see a small, lanky boy, who stood at only 5'4. He had bright, crayon red hair that fell in ringlets, and slightly tan skin, with connect-the-dot freckles, and eyes the color of mint. He had no muscle, and was disproportioned for petitness.

Instead, he saw a boy who looked at least eighteen. The boy staring back at him had pale skin- luminous, even, and dark, fiery hair that looked like silk and fell completely straight. The boy had pearly white teeth- the canines sharper than before- and bright emerald eyes. Brighter than _humanely _possible. The boy stood at at least 5'8, and was lithe, slim and...beautiful.

Kyle came to realize that the boy was...him.

Kyle gasped, stumbling away from the mirror and consequently falling on his butt- and allerting his parents.

"Kyle?" Sheila's voice resonated up the stairs and Kyle jumped, looking around for a way out.

Within seconds, Kyle realized that he could _not, _under _any _circumstances, let his parents see him like this. Moving with speed and grace Kyle did not know he possessed, Kyle grabbed a ruck-sack and stuffed everything he could in it.

Clothes, his journal, his notebook and charger, and a simple, plaited, blue, white and black friendship bracelet Hanna had given him for his birthday. He wouldn't allow himself to think about his friend.

If he did, he wouldn't be able to leave.

Hanna, everyone knew, was completely vulnerable. That's what had drawn her to her girlfriend, Karen Derryberry, who was a kindred spirit. The two had done everything together. And, when people at their school had started disappearing, there had even been talk of the two eloping to Vegas...then, Karen had vanished, herself. Hanna had latched onto Kyle.

Without him...no, he had to leave, Sheila could be inside his room within seconds.

Kyle bit his lip, before throwing a hoody over his t-shirt clad torso and running over to the window, slinging his rucksack over his shoulder. Jumping was out of the question, so he opened the window and clambered out, grabbing hold of the gutter hanging inches from the top pane.

When he had secured his hold on the metal pipe, he risked grabbing hold of the vertical drainpipe attached to the gutter.

Using his feet as a sort of balance, almost _walking _down, Kyle managed to jump the last few feet- though he got a mouthful of snow for it. Kyle Broflovski _was_ known for his lack of co-ordination, after all.

Kyle was suddenly overcome with a need to go back inside, he could _feel_ hearts beating. Two, to be precise. Both on the top floor, and both had blood pumping erratically as their blood pressures went up with stress...he wanted to _suck _their veins dry.

A car; a Mitsubishi, pulled up behind him, and Kyle spun around. Whoever was inside shouted through the window, "break out of it, dude, you _have_ to come with me!" Kyle broke out of his trance, and recognized the voice immediately as the one who had talked to him in his dream, and that the voice was right.

He jumped into the shotgun seat of the car, throwing caution to the wind. Kyle was smart, he knew he could trust the person.

"Get me out of here...now." He said, glancing over at the person behind the wheel. It was a boy, about his age, with pale skin and big, bright blue eyes. His hair was as black as midnight, and he had a big, goofy smile on his face as he started the ignition, putting the car into drive.

Kyle found it hard to take his eyes off the boy, he was beautiful. Something as drawing him to the boy, and he didn't know what; he just knew he needed to get closer to him.

"My pleasure." The boy said. He glanced side-ways at Kyle with a grin that showed the boys own pointy fangs and continued. "Name's Stan, by the way. I'm here to get you to double A safely."

"I'm Kyle," Kyle replied, grinning back, "What's Double A?"

"Oh...forgot that...well, I'm not exactly _human_, and neither are you. We're Pyre's, like 'young vampires'. Double A, or, 'Alba Academy', is a school where we learn to be...well, good vampires, y'know? You don't believe me? You were in a trance back there...bet you were thinking about sucking those people dry."

"That's what she said," Kyle replied, immediately. Stan scoffed, "so _not _the time. 'Sides, english is over-rated. Say 'c'est ce qu'elle a dit', _way _more classy."

"Mmm, totally," Kyle agreed, before frowning, "you _actually _expect me to believe that I'm a vampire?"

Stan smiled sheepishly. "If I said yes, would you hit me?"

"...So, I never have to go back?" Kyle persisted, raising a brow slightly.

"Yup."

"So...Where's Double A?"

"...hmmm, 'bout fifty miles out." Stan replied absently, thinking about it.

Kyle grinned slyly, "road trip, then?"

"Road trip, indeed," Stan smirked.

"...Niceness." Kyle said, looking out of the windows. Stan looked at his bag, and smiled, "hey, you packed. Nice call; you must be smart." Kyle blushed lightly.

"Shut up," he replied, jokingly punching Stan on the upper arm.

"Woah, someone woke up on the wrong side of their coffin," Stan commented. Kyle visibly paled, and Stan laughed, "haha, got ya. We don't sleep in coffins, dude...we sleep in dark rooms with heavy curtain, to block out the sun. Luckily, when you came outside, it was dusk, so ya didn't burn up!"

"Thank. Freaking. God." Kyle responded.

He grew very tired, suddenly, which worried him. His mind was sluggish and his eyes refused to focus. His throat tightened so he couldn't breath.

"Oh, gosh, I forgot..." Stan yelped, "I was supposed to give you blood, but I forgot any!"

"W-wha-" Kyle asked.

"Dude...drink my blood, you'll die if you don't!" Stan persisted, stopping the car at the side of the road and leaning over Kyle. "_Trust _me, you'll be fine! A new vampire needs blood to survive!"

Kyle looked at Stan's neck. It was slender and ivory white, marked only by a small, dark crescent moon. He could see Stan's jugular and licked his lips slightly. Gripping the taller boy's shoulders, Kyle licked Stan's neck, before sinking his teeth in. Stan gasped.

Kyle started sucking, and Stan tightened his grip on the red-heads back, digging his nails in.

"A-aahh...K-kyle..." Stan panted, sounding slightly strangled, his voice coming out in a gurgle. Kyle stopped for a second, but pangs of thirst overcame him and Stan locked eyes with him, "don't stop," he commanded.

Less than a minute later, Kyle pulled away and Stan slumped back against his seat, exhausted.

"Sorry," Kyle said, seeing that the boy next to him looked completely drained (literally).

"D-don't be...that felt nice..." Stan hummed, and Kyle saw that his eyes were almost _glowing _with happiness- which was pretty wierd, but, eh, he had seen weirder.

Kyle blushed again and looked away. Stan took a few seconds to get his barings, before starting the car again. They drove in companionable silence. Have you ever felt that you've known someone all your life, even though you've only known them for only an hour? Yup, that was what Kyle and Stan felt like now- a fast friendship was sure to bloom.

"What does that feel like?" Kyle said, looking down at his lap, sheepish as he asked the noirette beside him.

"...Pleasurable," Stan almost purred, grinning widely ath the look on Kyle's face which had turned bright red. Stan giggled, "your _face_, man, haha! Oh, look, we're almost there!" Stan beamed, driving the Mitsubishi down a long- winding dirt-road, swerving to avoid tree's and holes in the ground. The car moved up and down in a way that made Kyle dizzy.

They eventually stopped at the gates of a massive victorian, neo-gothic looking castle. The castle had it's own grounds, and smaller buildings were placed here-and-there. A reasonably big car-park was placed outside the gates, and Stan parked the car into one of the empty spaces, gesturing for Kyle to get out.

"Welcome," Stan said with a flourish of his hand. "To Alba Academy for the Training of Young Vampires!"

* * *

><p><strong>AGAIN! Thank Rachel, sugarbubblegum333 for making this chapter readable :3 You rule, man. <strong>

**Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 2: Back To The Hunters Guild

**Sorry, short chapter, but this was necessary for the plot ;D Oh, btw, it's the tenth of December meaning: the day after my birthday (14 now ;D), AND my one year annicersary on FFN. WHOOP!**

**And, yes, I know it's been a few months...sorry?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>

_**Chapter Song: I Don't Care- Fall Out Boy**_

_By: Raining Skittles_

* * *

><p>Hanna walked through the forest, her pace slow. Snow crunched under her fluffy pink boots, and her long princess hair tangled and blew this way and that in the howling wind, ringlets trailing like ribbons, coated with a fine dusting of snow.<p>

She seemed to be heading deeper into the forest, which was strange for a teenage girl to do. A bag hung loosely from her shoulders, from which the silvery gleam of a gun was visible. Hanna had a stoney look in her almost violet eyes. The kind of look that said 'I'm out to kill'.

Eventually, the teen came to a stop at a moss covered rock, some three miles deep inside the thick trees of the thick-set forest on the outskirts of South Park, Colorado. She seemed oblivious the the coldness of the bitter night air, idly tapping her foot as though waiting for something. Or someone.

A wolf howled in the distance, causing Hanna to wince slightly.

"Hanna...?"

Hanna spun round at the sound of her name, eyes narrowing when she saw who spoke. "Scuro," she nodded, curtly, tightening her grip on her bag. The man beckoned her, then started walking back into the trees, Hanna following closely behind.

"Why the formalities, dear?" Scuro asked, raising a bushy eyebrow as the blonde fell into step beside him.

"Force of habit," Hanna said, "Would you rather I called you 'Ro?"

Scuro grinned at the old nickname. "Hell no. I'll never hear the end of it," he said, lifting a branch that fell low, holding it up for the teen.

"Thanks," she smiled, loosening up, slightly. "It's good to see you, Scuro. How's the guild?

"Good, excited to hear what our brother guild have to say. Did you get anything interesting?" Scuro asked, interest visible in his voice.

"A lot, I'll tell everyone when we get back, OK?" Hanna said, brushing snow off of her shoulders, drawing the older mans attention to the girls outfit. "Even though guild's are teritorial, they're glad we're here. Apparently there's a lot." She let slip.

"I'm looking forward to this," he replied, rubbing his gloved hands together. "Hey, since when are you blonde?" He asked. In the dark, her hair hadn't immediately been noticable, but as they passed a gap in the tree's, moonlight hit her head.

"I went in disguise, remember? A wig, coloured contacts, those weird cup thingies you put in your bra to make your boobs bigger." Hanna laughed.

"I can honestly say that that is the most god-awful outfit I've ever seen," Scuro, noted, looking Hanna over quickly. He was a simple man, he didn't care for the thick, hot pink sweater, tight, light denim pants or fluffy, bubblegum pink boots the blonde wore. "Though it does fit you well," he joked, pointing at Hanna's fake bust which was very noticable.

"I know," Hanna sighed, "but I have to play the cute bimbo to track down all of the-" she was cut off as Scuro put a gloved hand over her mouth.

"No, don't speak of _them _here- we may be being watched."

"I highly doubt that, we're in the forest in the middle of the night," Hanna replied, but complied to the older man, not bringing up the name she had been about to say, again. "How far are we from base?" She asked, changing the subject.

Scuro scanned their surroundings. "Not to far," he said, chewing his lip, thoughtfully. "Two minutes, max." He was right, soon they could see the glow of fire-light through the trees, painting the pairs faces with a warm, orange light.

"Everyone!" Scuro called, as soon as they passed into the clearing. There were at least two dozen people, ranging from children to adults. Most were around the fire, while others bustled about, making food, weapons, idly chatting.

Hanna automatically pulled off her wig, revealing cropped mousey brown hair.

The blacksmith, Morgan, a big, muscular man, stood up from his place on a log, warming himself by the fire. "Hanna, you're back!" He grinned, showing two missing teeth. "And...wearing pink. Ew."

"Shut up, Morgan," Hanna replied, walking over and hitting the man playfully, before sitting beside him.

Everyone else gathered around the fire, sitting down, and Hanna began talking about what had gone on, what she had found out while posing as a student at the local High School. "There's a facility not far from here," she said, "one that caters for vampires." She pulled the gun and two stakes out of her bag. "These are better than the weapons we already have, these are the ones that the hunters guild in South Park use. It's fool-proof. We just need to mass-produce them."

Morgan nodded. "Aye, then we can kill the scum." He spat on the ground at his feet.

Hanna placed the objects in the blacksmith's big hands, and turned. "Anya," she said to the cook, a short red-head who sat opposite her. "Please can I have some food?"

The cook pulled a pot off of the fire, scooping soup into a chipped bowl with a ladel. "Here you are, deary." She said, passing it over. "I missed you, you know," she smiled. Hanna grinned back, before turning back to Scuro.

"As the lead hunter, you tell us when to go." She said, determination in her eyes.

Scuro pursed his lips. "We need to know exactly where this 'facility' is."

"It's called Double A Academy, I was told," Hanna replied. "A boarding school."

"OK, we'll leave at dawn." Scuro stood up. "Everyone, get some rest. We leave at dawn."

With that, the Denver guild of vampire hunters (or slayers) started to pack up their things, heading for bed in tents, hammocks, and a teppee.

"Oh, and Hanna," Scuro said, as he got up, "while we did send you to South Park to make contact with our brother guild, you are still a killer. I hope you haven't gone soft on us?"

Hanna snorted. "Not a snowballs chance in hell." Scuro snorted, nodded approvingly, and entered the teppee, leaving the brunette alone..

Hanna sat alone, the cold, night air blowing on her back and through her cropped hair, staring at the last embers of the fire. She sighed, sadly to herself, remembering someone who she could honestly say was her only true friend, and who had gone missing the night before. "Kyle, I know you've become one of them. But I'm going to get you back."

With that, she went to sleep, wondering how the next day was going to play out.


End file.
